Sex and Wolf
by Anito Works
Summary: Title says it all


I will put "Legato" on hold for a while. I will first focus on dragging as much attention as possible to promote myself. I do not really wanted to take my eyes of that addictive shit but if I wanted success, sacrifices must be offered. Heres a lemon for Spice and Wolf, I am debating whether to continue this or abandon it already and focus on my Aria fanfic. But oh well, enough talk. Lets start the lemon series with a lighthearted Yuri.

**This is Lesbian sex, if this is not your cup of tea, then either go "shoo! shoo!" or wait for the next chapter**** (which I doubt will be made). By the way, this is the scence that happened after ep 13 of the first season**

….**๑****ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ****๑****..****.**

The Wolf and the Shepherdess

The sun was starting to set down and melt its golden rays into an endless flow of tangerine light. The chilly early night wind blew a veil of icy whispers, making Lawrence shiver and close the windows. Locked from the outside world, the room became so dark that only strays of dazzling auric light pecks from the rear edges of the window frame enables the use of sight. Still tired from the battle they went through last time, In the bed can be seen a brown haired brunette with ears that does not belongs to a human but to those of the canine family. She also has a white tipped tail that wags angrily as she spoke:

"Would you mind repeating what you said, Lawrence?" Holo scowled at the aspiring merchant who was seated next to her

"Nola" Lawrence repeated "will travel with us"

Holo smirked at the idea "Just what opportunity tricked you into thinking that taking a shepherdess will give an advantage on the road?"

"What are you sulking about?" Lawrence frowned at Holos coldness and unwelcoming treatment, he expected Holo to be more open-minded than this "We will just give Nola a ride to the next town just to be cautious of bandits. That's not a much of a big deal isn't it?"

Holo shivered in a sheltered rage "Just do what you want!"

Lawrence sighed heavily, he could have just did exactly as what Holo said but he is patient and has no intention to let the misunderstanding to last till dawn. "Look Holo, I understand that wolves and shepherds has an argument with each other but neighter are evil. Nola saved us from debts, isn't it right to return the favor?"

"Its not a matter of showing gratitude nor responsibility. It is about…." Holo's voice died down as she thought of all their adventures together. Their playful bickering which wll settle after a good dinner but return in a minute or two. The festivals they celebrated as they go from town to town, the songs they played and danced with the wind, All of them are things that are so special for her but based on how Lawrence didn't hesitated on to taking a new companion on the road, it is undeniable that all those things that Holo treasures only goes for naught as Lawrence only sees it as nothing out of the ordinary. "Ah, forget it!"

Lawrence sighed again and much heavier this time as he dismissed himself out of the room. "I will just visit a friend in the guild. Ill come back after a few hours" He knows that Holo may be a wise wolf but at the same time, a girl. He knows that girls just tends to act immature and selfish once in a while. For someone so experience as a 600 year old wheat diety, it will take just a few hours for her to finally understand.

And so just like that, Holo was left all alone once again. Trapped in the confinement of the four cold walls, she felt so small and alone, discarded and rejected from the pack. The growing silence grew and dominated her heart till bitter tears slowly crawled down her cheeks. How she wanted it so much for Lawrence to at least show some equal amount of care but he just looks at Holo as a mere friend. Or more likely, a mere acquaintance.

She never remembered how long she stayed like that or if she ever got a wink of sleep but what brought her back to reality was the sound of the heavy wooden door slowly being creaked open, bringing a repulsion of chandelier lights from the hallway. For a moment, she thought it was just some random house keeper but when she smelled the unusual fragrance that her visitor carries, she began to alert her defense.

House keepers are supposed to smell of dust and fur, this one is obviously a thief or a bold assailant from some rival merchant company. She kept herself still and pretended to be asleep, it was her illusion to lure her prey into her further inside. Only a pair of footsteps slowly came in which means that this is only one person. _What a fool_

Then when all things seemed safe and still, she instantly bared her fangs, glinting sharp on the moonlight. And quickly leapt on all fours towards the poor soul of the one who stepped to her territory. Pinning it onto the floor, tumbling a wooden chair and sounding a loud crash on the wooden floor in the process. Though she may be not so heavy in her human form, she managed to take over her opponent with so much surprise that a scream failed to be sounded

Holo was raging in her animal instinct of kill or be killed. She wanted it so much to dig her fangs into the troath of her prey to disable any call for help and quickly end the misery. But she fought it and managed to domain over it. Instead, she just placed her hand onto the mouth of the victim, rendering it speechless as she observed the pitch black view with great care.

"N-n-Nola?" Holo bursted. "Just what for did you came into my room?"

The silhoute was lithe and immaculately innocent. Too young to be on the field yet the sun of the outdoors failed to do anything to corrupt her flawlessly white skin and divinely auric hair. Nola was her name, she was the shepherdess who may seem naïve of cruelty but has a will of steel proven by how she opposed the Church who kept on pushing her treads into the limits for single rumor that her skills in the pasteur was something that the devil thought her.

The poor girl tried to frantically mutter a reply but Holo's hand kept the words discreet as a rumble of muffled speech. It was fright that Holo was seeing right now, a side that never ceases to amuse her. She gently let go of her hand and out came the wailing response. "i-i-im sorry, sorry ,sorry,sorry, sorry, "

Nola was rushing in an adrenaline of flight and wailing evermore a guilt that is plain to see. With a heavy exhale and a a genuinely frustrated face palm, Holo let go all of her wild clutches and stood up, she was not guilty of what she just did but she do know that she went too far. "You hurt?"

"n-n-not at all." Nola replied, her voice still shivering in panic.

Holo gave her hand to help Nola to stand up. Nola stretched out her fragile arms and accepted it. What a surprise it was for Holo to feel that she has such a soft palm for a shepherd who holds a staff all day long.

"So," Holo started, picking up the tumbled chair and sat on it with an angry posture. "What exactly are you doing here?..." she looked over "…and where is that dog of yours?"

Holo knows that Nora was hurt proven by how she achingly used her legs which seemed like it was made of lead "e-e-e-Enek?" she asked. Her heart was beating so fast from the traumatic experience that Holo could already dance with the eccentric beat. "I thought that he might trouble you so I left him on the stables"

Shoulders drooping down, eyes weighting heavily and a chest tightening so thigh from a breathing that is being denied, Holo was about to lose it. She could feel herself already at the edge of collapsing. That single pounce alone that she did pushed her already weakened body to a state of shock but she still managed to hide it as she gave Nora another egoistic question. "Aaaand?"

"I-i-i- I just thought that you might be lonely so I paid you a visit." Noras words now came to Holo's ears as sounds that were too vaque to be audible at all. Her balance started to be so unstable "I-i-I will leave right now"

Just the moment Nora turned to retreat outside and to remain alive and well to tale the tale, it happened. There was no warning nor sign, she was just suddenly driven into panic when Holo's body fell on to the floor with a solid "thud"

"MISS HOLO!"

…Scene Break…

_Alone underneath the cold and ashen clouds of the non-existing day, a woman with ears and a tail of a wolf steadily stood like a lifeless being she was. The violent gale that carried a hurricane of blood curdling snowstorm blew against her light physique, such a freezing cold it was that was enough to crack open the hardest of stones yet for her, it was as if everything she casts her eyes on are not even there at all._

_But she knows deep inside that it was she who does not belong in the picture._

_Born in a colony of wolves and deities of the frozen world called "Yoitsu", everything that happens are always as predictable as a clock. The only life that disturbs the forest tranquility is the hunting song of their pack. Hunt when hungry, sleep when tired and challenge a wolf once in a while just to pass the time and earn some respect at the same time, this was the way of the immortal wolves. ]_

_While her family was already contented in a sheltered life, she however wanted to know what awaits on the other side of the mountain, she wanted to explore the world, she wanted to know more. So she went to pursue her dreams onto the vast unknown. Yet no matter how far she go, it was unnecessary to say that the only land that will accept such a being as her is the land that spits her presence_

Sluggishly, Holo cracked open her dozing eyes, aware that she was in a bed without any memories of being there.

"Well, seems like someones finally up" came the voice beside her

"Lawrence?" Twisting to her side, she saw that she was right. The same merchant whom she remembered to be the last person to sit in the same vantage point. She was just about to speak a question when the answer came first

"Jeez Holo" Lawrence sighed in a resigned annoyance "I already told you not to push yourself too hard and now look at what you did to yourself…and to Nora."

_Nora_

The name abruptly manifested on her throat. "Where is she?"

"Nora?" Lawrence asked to confirm the obious "On her room, taking a breath" he replied. Absentmindedly, Holo was relieved "Do you know, she actually searched for me in the guild just to help you, whom according to her story, attacked her just for entering the room"

Holo smirked before explaining something that a simple minded person cannot understand. With her fingers to count it down, she began her reasons "The church hunted us down because of my identity. We were betrayed by a company whom we just helped in taking them out of poverty. Lets say the church found out about our current location and of how we smuggled gold. Do you honestly think that they will let us off the hook?" She dropped her voice to a settle "Nora didn't knock, of course I will expect nothing less than an assassin or someone who wanted to abduct me, again."

Lawrence was wide eyed about the reason bdhind her actins "Now that you said it, you do have a point. The end justifies the means, I guess…"

"Well then, Now that the case was closed," Lawence threw his legs and stretched up to a stand "I will have to get back to the guild, is that free with you Holo?"

"Im not a kid!" she barked at him. He just giggled before leaving

The moment Lawrence was already beyond her sharp ears, Holo was besieged with irritating restlessness. She tossed and turned in so many times, trying to take her mind out of her current thoughts. Her brain was divided into a half, constantly in a surging debate where the only right opinion can be located outside the box. "ARGH!" she exclaimed in a hair-pulling frustration

"….If this continues, I will only tire myself even more!" And with that, she grabbed her cloak and went out.

_I had to thank her_

…Scene Break…

The inn only has rooms with a maximum accommodation for only 2 persons so Nora had to be given her own room. She had lived all her life in poverty where her slumber is always in the manger with the company of her sheep's and her dog, Enek. Her own private room was already considered as a luxury for her but truth be told, for some reason, she does not like it very much. No matter how secured the door was locked, she still feels like the place is open. Everything seems so vacant, so empty, so lonely. She was used to snuggle her body to the fur of her dear animals and how she misses them so much.

With a mug of hot steaming milk on her hand and a blanket swatted to her legs, she sat in a chair facing the open window which allows the cold wind to billow her semi-short blonde hair . She was already exhausted to a faint but no matter how hard she tried to close her eyes and force a nap, a sleep is just a plain impossibility. So much have happened in a mere tick of a clock. She feels so much like a pendulum that swings violently between reality and fantasy. Yesterday she was a mere peasant who has no place in the big world and today, shes now journeying on her own road which she choose for herself, by herself. Indeed, shes now a traveler.

She experienced so much adventures that her mind just cannot possibly contain them all just at once,

As she sat there to stare at the stars, replaying the day over and over, 3 flat knocks took her away from her day dreaming.

"Who is it?"she asked in her usual polite gentle voice

"Its me Holo" replied the guest

She gulped. "m-m-miss Holo?" . Quickly, she darted out of her chair, placed away her mug to somewhere stable and rushed to unlocked the door where Holo waited. She was wearing her common attire whenever she gets out, which is a cloak to overcoat her inhuman body parts. "P-p-please come in"

"Theres no need for that…" she rebuked Noras invitation with her totally unlikely low voice. She was so drained of energy that you could already feel her weakness "…look, I just wanted to say that…"

When Holo's speech faded out, Nora titled her head innocently "Say what?"

"uhh…" Holo groaned, heavily lifting her hand to massage the headache and the pressure of the burden of gratitude. Not long then, her legs started to give up that she tripped to Nora's warm bosom. So soft and supple her dress felt to her skin, and her fragrance of a holy being teased her sharp nose.

"m-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi- Miss Holo?" Nora stuttered. Blushing at the same time

Too tired to force her legs to do something they cannot, Holo cuddled deeper on Nora's breast. "Can I sleep with you?". She softly requested like a crying child requesting to sleep with her parents after a nightmare.

"B-B-Bu-"

"I don't think I ca…" She was already expecting for it. Holo's feet slipped out of conscious and her whole weight now fell onto Nora's bosom who accepted it and though it had been a nuisance, she managed to dragged Holo's sleeping body up to her bed. Things settled there for half an hour of peace.

On the soft mattress, as Holo breathed her slow-paced recovery, Nora watched her closely as she fought her urges. At first she just shrugged the thought by going back to her drink but the curiosity grew so fast that the next thing she knew was that her feet was slowly taking itself closer to the woman with the instincts of a wolf.

Cautiously leaning above her and looming so close that they are already exchanging breaths. Nora whispered "Ms. Holo?..." where the only reply was a murgle of a soft snoor. Shes deep asleep so shes safe to execute her intentions. With a gulp of courage, she let her hand stretch and grab Holos tail and in a spur of a moment, she sky rocketed of the bed with a loud yelp as Holo burst awake

"NORA!"

"s-s-s-s-sorry!" Nora wailed as she was driven into a corner in a fetal position ",sorrysorrysorry"

Holos synchronized footsteps that started to draw nearer was a sound of danger so scary that she cowered back and shrink her body smaller as she whimpered in a heart broken grace like a puppy and was totally sweating cold for she expected a punishment, which didn't occur. Instead, Holos warm palm patted Noras head

"You scare yourself too much" Then she rufled her scalp, tousling her blonde hair like what adults do to their children. With a whimsical smile, Holo said" I was just surprised, don't take it too hard on yourself."

"Your not angry?"

"Im not if you will play with me"

"Eh?"

And with that, Holo let herself fall and pin down Nora who yipped with the sudden assault. "M-m-miss Holo?"

Holos grin grew wider "Today, you shall show me everything". Then she pried open Nora's brown corset and ripping it off loose. Her jaw dropped open when she was in for the surprise of her life

"Mother of God…" she breathed out. Vixen mountains flawless landscape of soft pinky white skin conedperfectly with a brightly vermillion cherry on top. Nora had been hiding it all those times and it was a groundbreaking event for Holo.

"Ms. Holo, please…" Nora begged, desperately avoiding any eye contact "…its embarrassing"

"Embarrassing?" Holo gawked "You have sacred gifts to show and you call just this as embarrassing already?" Driven with a total jealousy, she locked her gaze to the lower part which was yet to be shown. So she pulled Noras long skirt out. Ivory legs of a well smoothed architecture came to her sight together with a well shaven slit on its center which Nora tried to hide by turning her legs to her side and refuse to open.

Once again, Holo was reduced to shame for she is a goddess and she shouldhave the better nubial body. But no, this mere peasant has a profile that is in par and even over than hers. 3…2…1… "This blasphemy cannot be forgiven 24/7!"

"Ms. Holo?" Nora managed to take a short peek on her legs before she was rocked in a sudden flinch when Holo part open her legs and stroked her clit. She felt her wetness erupt and her back arched when the electricity of ecstasy was continuesly delivered her to her climax right when Holo started to push her fore and middle finger to her vagina that was flooded with its pleasure.

So tight it felt that Holo was assured she was taking Nora's virginity. With her left hand still doing its ongoing strokes , Holo reached her right hand to cupped and fondle Nora's breast which was already hard as rubber. Massaging and squeezing, she pressed her vermillion nipple till it send Nora in a loud moan. Sucking her nipple now, Holo felt the enjoyment of their sensations and she quickly undressed herself.

Their hot bodies draped with their overflowing juices filled the room with the air of lust. Holo slide her tongue on Noras breast and slowly crept its way up to her luscious lips. The tingling sensation started to push their minds to a blank, moaning ferociously with each passing stroke. Holo pried up Nora's thigh as she rubbed her own clit against her, flicking their tremendously sensitive sexual organs.

Holo fasten her pace and lightnings of instant spice revulvulated throughout their senses jolt after jolt flashed in their minds as they loudly moan. Holding each other so tight and not letting go, they could already feel each other being driven to their orgasmic bliss so Holo moved herself to press Nola to caress their skin till their balloons pop and they screamed out their wet delight.

…The next morning…

Lawrence observe the 2 girls closely adjacent to his table. Holo's eyes was blacked with so much exhaustion that her face was planted flat on her breakfast plate. Shes was so weary that Lawrence cannot see if she was sleeping or was already dead. Nora on the other hand was beet red and cannot even lift her gaze way from her thighs as she shivered over and over again whenever she dares to see the other woman seated next to her.

Out of curiosity, Lawrence finally broke the ice "Did something happened last night?" That question made Nora jumped out

"I am innocent I SWEAR!"

….**๑****ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ****๑****..****.**

**Should I still continue this till Lawrence gets his harem or should I abandon this story already and seek my own happiness by making the story that kept me awake every single night? Hmm…**


End file.
